MY WITCH 29: The Seal of Phobos
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC, PxW, ExP, ExC.. The Seal has been lost ever since the mysterious woman who rescued Elyon as a baby used it to create a portal and escape.. And now it's turned up again.
1. Chapter 1

"A nature preserve..?" Elyon smiled, as she felt Prince Phobos' breath on the back of her neck. She'd never been interested much by nature; she'd always be the one dropping the bottle _beside _the trash can to prove a point, but there was something about the world outside the castle she didn't like.. And how Phobos' eyes had glimmered when she'd said it - now he stood behind her to gaze as she drew out a forest: some unnaturally blissful place, that belonged only in a fairy tale.. She supposed this was hers, though in only her luck would the handsome prince take such a.. Forbidden role.. "What a wonderful idea.. Cedric!"

"My Prince." Elyon didn't like them together, not when Lord Cedric was not allowed to remain closer than a distant servant, and when Phobos slid away his hand to attend to his generous server. She wished they weren't friends. She wish they didn't like each other so much, because she sometimes thought they forgot she was here.. And she'd been about to ask Phobos about the yelling nights ago.. Perhaps the foggy echos of pain had only been a dream.. But they had all screamed _'Phobos!'_, and she couldn't quite forget them.

"My sister wishes to designate some land, near the castle, to remain undisturbed forever.." _My sister_. Elyon didn't care who was out there, and what was happening; even Lord Cedric's smile faltered momentarily, though she supposed it would be for other reasons.. Lord Cedric didn't seem the type to even like blood, nevermind the raging famines and rebellious wars outside. Caleb had struck again, yesterday. No one ever said, but she'd seen him herself; spied him in the gardens as Lord Cedric directed guards in his direction, while she remained tucked away in her room. And Miranda wasn't interested, and Prince Phobos would only brush it away.. Caleb was only a child, _after all_.. And he'd stolen nothing, but she'd heard Phobos earlier.. _'Escaped spies..'_ Someone had been attacking the castle from the inside out, and Elyon was losing any interest on what was going on outside. She'd like for everyone to shut her away, with only Lord Cedric and Phobos and.. Elyon didn't really want Miranda there either.. "For the benefit of Meridian's wild creatures!"

"A moment.. My Lord." Elyon gazed over to blue, but blushed and looked away when Cedric met her eyeline.. Phobos and Cedric always said they were close, but Phobos needn't look a servant in the eye.

And Elyon's eyes instead followed Phobos, as he began out of the room.. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-your friends.." Lord Cedric stuttered; bowed, and Elyon felt a pinch of guilt at what she'd done.. He only gave her a proper answer when she did it - her voice would be cutting; her posture conservative and cold.. A mimic, she supposed, of the young Prince Phobos.. But she liked the way he'd smiled when she'd first attempted the technique: almost a smirk, and certainly wry. "They continue to persue you.."

An image flashed then, of Will Vandom in the gardens - Elyon could only recall that her first thought was of how young Will looked; dressed in chunky denim dungarees, that only accentuated her small size, along with the fact that she couldn't pass for twelve at the best of times.. And Phobos had let her go, and Elyon hadn't been able to hear, but Phobos had spoken to her for long minutes, before finally letting her go. Even the thought brought an itching annoyance, though she knew Phobos didn't like to hurt people. And he looked tired, every day, and Elyon wondered if it was the _'guardians' _that made him feel that way. "I suppose I'll have to get rid of them, once and for all..."

"No!" The word was spoken faster than the entire thought had processed, but all she did was for him now.. And even if it meant banishment from Cornelia.. Elyon would rather never see red again. "Please.. They'll never come here again.. I promise."

**...**

"Guess what guys!" Cornelia closed her locker, to find Irma and Hay Lin breathing heavily and grinning.. They hadn't stopped, she didn't think, until Caleb had gone away.. Though Cornelia knew Irma was still resentful; that Hay Lin had got a goodbye.. But he hadn't told anyone, and it was Will that seemed the worst.. Not upset like the others.. But she hadn't said a word about his leaving. And it hadn't really seemed fair; what he'd done. Because it'd been a long time; they'd spent months together.. And Hay Lin had had to be the one to tell them - bursting into tears because he'd just.. Gone. Clothes folded and bedsheets in the wash. He hadn't taken his books though, probably because they'd get wet. And it was nice, for Hay Lin, who'd hugged them and said she was keeping them, as soon as Cornelia suggested Will take them. And Will hadn't said anything.. Not a word. She was probably glad he was gone anyway.. "We just signed up for the EXTREME sports tournament!"

"Cool!" Cornelia grinned, and she was glad that Hay Lin was too excited to see through her fascade, and she was glad that Irma was keeping her busy.. And she was glad that Will had told Irma off when the girl had originally been sulky with Hay Lin.. But Irma had already told Cornelia.. It hadn't been particularly rivetting, and Irma was mostly obliging out of pity for Will.. Because without Caleb, Will didn't really have all that much power against four. "What are we talking about?"

"You know!" Irma practically tackled her to the ground, and Cornelia found herself using Will's nonchalant figure as a weight to hold herself and the brunette off the ground.. But the locker clicked and Cornelia ended up falling to the ground anyway, as Will lost her suddenly desperate grip on the locker door.. _'Luckily'_, Irma seemed unfazed by their journey to the floor, "Downhill street-lining! Luging!"

"Wearing cute spandex outfits!" ..That was another thing.. If it was possible, Hay Lin had become more.. _'Eccentric'_.. And Cornelia didn't have the heart to turn her away.

"Ohh.. I look _especially_ fast in fuschia!" Irma snorted at that, but Cornelia only pushed the girl away and smiled as Will pulled her up with probably more force than intended.. But Will didn't really look so good.. "Taranee?"

"Yeah!" Cornelia raised her eyebrows as Irma bounced off the floor.. Wondering if Irma had caught some sort of caffeine-parasite, or if she really was excited.. "You're a good in-liner, wanna join our extreme team?"

Irma waggled her eyebrows expressively, and Cornelia grinned and rolled her eyes as Taranee feigned timid, taking a pair of skates that Irma had practically thrown at her. But Cornelia's smile softened when Hay Lin looked expectantly at Will's back; considering the girl had once again hidden in her locker, and silence dawned for long seconds before Hay Lin bothered to push it at all, "Will, you with us?"

"Mrs Rudolph wants to meet me." Cornelia swore her entire forhead raised, as Will slammed the locker forcefully; brandishing her newest faze of the _'pout'_, that had become most generally worn with a frown, if Will wasn't busy looking paled. "At her house later.. Do teachers often.."

There was a long silence then, as no one was sure whether to shake their head or just smile, but Will seemed to pull a note from her pocket; naturally scrunched almost beyond reading, and Hay Lin was first to grab for it. "MRS RUDOLPH WANTS YOU IN HER HOUSE..? WHAT DID YOU _DO_?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cornelia frowned, because Will had been.. Touchy.. She almost looked like she might cry when she snatched the note back and it tore.. Her entire body just.. Sank. "I thought I was gatting better, and I even got a C, and I.."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry buds, this is possibly it for today, as I went out for most of the day to see the Lion King while it's back in cinemas.. I love those little lion cubs, and Rafiki! :)

* * *

><p>"Uh.. You guys didn't have to come.." Will shrugged away Cornelia's hand on her arm, and tried to ignore Taranee's gaze. She knew. Wilhelmina Vandom did not know how, but Taranee had taken all of three minutes, that morning when Hay Lin had ran in, to convince her that her secret was out.. Though if she knew, Taranee wasn't saying anything, and Will daren't whisper it incase it was blown across to Hay Lin in the wind.. So the secrets whispered themselves in Will's concience. That she could have stopped Caleb from going.. Or that she could have prevented Hay Lin from being so attached in the first place.. And she hated that Hay Lin had got a goodbye, and she hated herself for being so damn selfish, but she wish someone else had done the hard bit.. Because he'd hugged her before he'd gone, and yet it wasn't the same.. But saying that, no one had got a goodbye, and only Taranee seemed quietly okay with that.. But that was just Taranee, and Hay Lin had gotten worse, and Cornelia didn't show it, but she looked sad when no one was looking.. And it was Irma who had been maddest. Because Will had had to take her away, and Irma had been taking it out on Hay Lin when everyone was there.. But she'd been horrible when no one else was looking, and as much as Taranee looked like she knew, it was Irma who'd accused her.<p>

"Of course we did! We're your friends!" It was hard for Will to smile at Cornelia, and she knew if she were braver she'd have been sarcastic - she would have noted that Cornelia was the only one acting like it. And then they would have fought at least for Irma, and they'd all know how angry Irma had been.. And Hay Lin hadn't even let her touch his books, when Cornelia had suggested she take them away from Hay Lin.. And Taranee hadn't said much either, and no one noticed because it was just Taranee.. But she was always watching her. And Cornelia was doing what she always did anyway - she was mostly just nice, because no one else was doing it. "And we're not leaving!"

And Will wondered what the bets were that Cornelia had forced ever.. "WILL!"

**...**

"Caleb?" Aketon frowned, as Caleb threw a bag at his chest, and he didn't bother to look. Caleb had taken to stealing books from Phobos library.. Along with spies. That had to be six in four days; spies, - of books Aketon wouldn't count, and he wondered if Caleb was only emptying Phobos dry out of spite. A spy would find.. Several books.. And Caleb had taken to a new game of letting them off duty. Apparently everyone was going to die anyway. "Ti tha pei o patéras sou?" _What will your father say._

"I'll never know, he doesn't speak to me anymore." Aketon frowned as Caleb pulled off his jacket and threw it over the table, seemingly about to walk away, but he seemed to think of a retort after he'd spoken the truth, and came back to face him. "He will commend me that I never got caught, and he will kiss my head and say his prayers."

"Caleb." Aketon frowned deeply, as Caleb mirrored his height and exceeded it. The green eyes peirced the soul violently, before Caleb decided upon snatching his bag back, and walking away without word. Defiance was a sin, but Tyranny was merely defiance, with power.[0]

And Caleb didn't even read the books. Aketon let himself sink into his chair as a shout ran back to him through the halls of the City. "Gamóto na Phobos!"

It didn't help that most of the rebellion would only echo him.

**...**

"I suspect it's me.." Taranee frowned at the gruff voice, but only looked away from Will's re-awakening features when Hay Lin screamed and Irma and Cornelia jumped between them; sprawled around Will, and whatever was on the other side. Taranee stared at a partial view of greyish skin, but found herself hugging Will away when the leathery legs transformed to become heeled and womanly.

"M-Mrs Rudolph?" Will groaned something about her head, as Cornelia's voice confirmed what Taranee had denied herself as a possibility. "Y-you-you're.."

"I know." Cornelia seemed to shrink to the side, as Mrs Rudolph came closer, and Taranee couldn't help feeling a slight annoyance of how good a shield Cornelia was failing to be.. But Will mumbled and pushed her away, as Mrs Rudolph stood above them. "It's good that you're all here.."

"Uh.." Will seemed stunned, simply by the sight of Mrs Rudolph, though Taranee was quite sure the redhead hadn't seen her.. _Alternate.._ Features.. "Sorry.. I think I.."

"Get inside Will." Mrs Rudolph's voice was cold, and Taranee found Will's hand as the redhead nodded.. Because Will hadn't been herself.. Taranee was glad when Cornelia stepped forward again, though Will shot up with a panic of thinking the blonde had gone crazy, when Cornelia poked a finger into the woman's chest.

"Don't you.. You don't get to _look _at her, you understand? Don't even speak to her! Don't even think abou-"

"About what?" Mrs Rudolph's features were grim and stony as she brushed Cornelia away, and Will did all but salute the woman; looking like she was facing an army general, rather than a _'math teacher'_.. "Do not accuse me, when you don't know what you are talking about."

"Um.." In any other situation, Will's raising hand would have been humorous, though Taranee only grasped the girl's other hand tightly - though Will shook her away. "What, _are_ we talking about?"

* * *

><p>[0] Aketon is a smart bloke - he's comparing Caleb to Phobos if you didn't get that.<p>

**Gamóto na Phobos! -** Damn to Phobos!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.. It appears I have preformed a 45min miracle.. Yay!

A slightly.. _New _look at Galgeida Rudolph.. Tell me what you think. :P

* * *

><p>"So.. You stole the amulet.. The Seal of Phobos?" Galgeida grimaced, as Cornelia glowered at her from across the table. There was something between them all; Galgeida hadn't missed it over the last few days, in her small glimpses of the girls. But Will looked more ill than could only be caused by her fainting spell, and Galgeida had only thought that it was time to reveal herself.. She'd expected the four girl's suspicions, but Will Vandom only looked at her with curious hope. "Do you know where it is? I have a frien- an allie, who would find it a good use..?"<p>

"I lost it." The girl's face fell, and Galgeida could only wonder if children should have to face such a job.. Galgeida knew of the Vandom girl's ally - _Caleb _wasn't as commonly used a name, even on Meridian anymore.. But it had been when she'd bumped into him at the school dance that she'd known for certain. News like him travelled even through portals, and he'd known what she was almost as famously as she had heard of him. But Will Vandom would already be aware of what he was.. She seemed fairly thorough for a child. "Somewhere between the sides of the portal.. But I'm sure your ally will manage. Certainly no use is better than _bad _use of it."

"Oh.. Yeah.." Galgeida smirked at the badly concealed disappointment, but the girl hadn't seemed particularly well for days.. But Galgeida was surprised when the disappointment turned suddenly into tension.. Anger.. "Why didn't you trace your steps and look for it!"

Galgeida didn't flinch, though the other girls seemed surprised when Will pounded her fist on the table.. Power was a frustrating thing, and Will would know how useful it could be.. But Galgeida only smiled politely in her human form; not bothering to resist the urge to tease. "Isn't it a guardian's job to _close _portals? ..What would you be doing, giving _him _the key to the door? The Seal can only open things.. You'd be making more work for yourself.. Wouldn't you?"

She'd been asking for a cold response when she'd ignored Will, and didn't blink when Will sat back ond picked up her tea; Will's desolate umber eyes bearing on Galgeida, as she controlled herself with calm, silent breaths. Will's voice was strained, when she spoke again, and by the looks on their faces, these girls had never seen their _true _leader at work. "Why am I here."

Galgeida didn't allow herself to smirk at the obvious _'I'_. She was glad the girl was taking charge here, and a cold attitude was a nice surprise, from the contrast in the murmur boy's quiet politeness. Galgeida had always preferred, for business to stay business, and she and Will could play best friends later. "Elyon contacted me."

**...**

"And I want you to stop searching for me." Cornelia stood, when Elyon appeared to walk into the room. And Irma didn't miss Will's tension: her instantly straightening back, though it's been pretty _orderly_ anyway.

"Elyon, wait! Are you okay? Don't you-"

"I do not want you trying to find me Will." Irma frowned, and found herself standing to take Cornelia's side, as Will only glanced and Elyon ignored her. "No exceptions."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Aldarn grinned falsely as Julian sighed the words: Julian already knew where he was, and Aldarn felt sorry for the man who'd have to face Caleb later.. Even Aldarn wasn't welcome anymore, and Caleb was on a rampage of self-destruction. Everyone was back to square one, the only literal difference being that Earth was no longer a _'go'_ zone.

"He's.." It _was _different though, somewhere in the murky waters of Caleb, because Caleb was quiet. He'd let things go, and he was saving more people from dangers -though most of those were necessary positions in the castle and Caleb was slowly breaking down their rebellion forces without intention- and he wouldn't deny things anymore, and he'd not stopped Julian's pestering yet, and in time he would calm down.. He would get better.. He didn't _need _Will.. He jut needed to remember that other things used to make him happy; even if he never showed it. "He's running again."

**...**

"Ilíthia passling.." Blunk could hear the muttered words, and pouted as Caleb pushed him into the town's sewers. He'd never thought that Caleb meant it, but Caleb had left the girls without blinking twice. And now he glared at Blunk, and pushed himself away. "Now, go hide."

Blunk didn't bother to wait for any further instruction, and ran through the system, looking to find something to eat hopefully. Caleb forgot about meals now, apparently, and would only go back to the City to unload an-

"Ooh?" It took Blunk several seconds, to realize he'd tripped, and the passling squinted at the golden metal, "OH SHINY!"

Blunk scrutinize the object for a few seconds, before slinging it around his neck and beginning to skip, but then he heard a roar and found himself staring at several hundred large, fur-less rat-like creatures.. And Blunk knew from experience; Blunk eat rat, but troopers eat Blunk..

"NOT SEWER TROOPERS!" Blunk's feet pounded over the slimy ground, and it crossed his mind, whether Caleb would have done this on purpose.. But Blunk had been a goner in the castle grounds: Caleb could've just left him.. Blunk stopped when he got to a dead-end, and his eyes became wildly panicked as the sewer troopers climbed atop each-other's backs - that was how they worked; they created a wall arund their victim, and Blunk waved his arms about, pulling the necklace from his neck, "Have shiny! Don't eat Blunk! Have shiny give Phobo-"

Blunk stopped, and thanked his luck as a portal opened almost directly in front of him, and didn't bother to wait before jumping through.. He'd find his way back to Caleb later.. After a meal.

**...**

There were five guards behind him, and Caleb thought that Prince Phobos would be getting picky, if there had only been twelve guards in the first place. But that only made things easier for Caleb, and he took a turn through the woods, wondering how long before they realized he was going _back _to the castle. That they had wasted their time chasing him, and that they'd be better off turning back now.. Because Phobos certainly wasn't going to congratulate _efforts_. "Now you're on my turf."

It didn't take much acceleration, before he'd lost the guards, but Caleb knew that it was open plains from here. So he took several running strides forward, and then retraced his steps in the thick mud; pulling himself up the nearest tree as they finally caught up.. He knew it wasn't worth doing, but Caleb was desperate. Phobos' books were better than the rebellions.. And if he could just find _one _that held information that he could read.. But half of it was in a language that had never been intelligible and Caleb supposed that it was one of the few things he didn't inherit from Phobos, and it was one of the few things he could have _used_.. And Caleb refused to stoop so low as to play the same game as Phobos exactly.. _Seduction_ had never been an interest to Caleb, and never would again because it was a cruel game that few perfected like Phobos; very few could catch someone in the palm of their hands, and remain undetected until the moment she wanted to tear away the facade and stab him in the back and banish him from everything that he- But then again, perhaps even Phobos wasn't as good as Will.. Though _good _was not the word. "Phobos!"

Caleb's eyes darted to Elyon, who stood with pained features next to the Prince himself, and he knew he didn't mean it.. Will wasn't anything like Phobos and Caleb was the one who was basically the Tyrant, but with a different face. Will had just been smart enough to see that. "Didn't you receive the order!"

Caleb felt his teeth grind together, and had to grip against the bark to stop his hand from darting to the dagger in his belt right then and there.. _Too many.. _There were to many for him to fight off with Elyon's power there, and Caleb could only remind himself to breathe, as Elyon's hand reached for Phobos'. In search of protection. Phobos was playing games with her.

"How _dare _you violate this pristine forest!" Caleb shook, at the word violate. If anyone were to look up, they might think him a lunatic, as he dug his fingers into the bark, and let his eye water, because he wanted to jump him. He wanted to rip Phobos skin off with his bare, muddy fingers, and he wanted to scream at him. He wanted them all to see, for Elyon to know exactly what happened in Meridian, and he wanted to snarl at her that she could thank her fucking prince. And he just wanted to die, rather than having to look at the stupid, fake frown that made the prince look uglier. How dare he look at Elyon. How dare he look at Will. How dare he look human, and Caleb seethed, because he knew he looked just as human to the world.

"Thank you."

"It's a pleasure to help you beautify our kingdom Elyon." Caleb's eyes stung, and he thought of the sun. It had been rising for days, apparently before he'd even gotten here, and that was back while Julian was hugging him, and back while Drake was staring grimly... But Drake was still staring grimly. Because Caleb hadn't said anything.. _Couldn't _say anything. And Julian had been so happy, and Caleb didn't like that he couldn't wake up to fresh milk, and what was his right to feel that way, and everyone was so perturbed and unsettled by the sun and yet delighted simultaneously.. But it just looked sad to Caleb. Because Earth had lights, and fires and so many stars and even the moon was brighter than the Meridian's poor excuse for a sun. And their sun burned with so much fire, and during the summer it had even heated the Earth.. And he'd had to ask Hay Lin what it was, because he'd never seen a sun before, unlike the Meridian's who'd merely forgotten.. He'd had the faintest recollection of an image in his mind, but this was no sun.. But he didn't really have a right to ruin it for them. Drake knew. "No one is to harm _any _living thing, in the Princess' new nature preserve!"


	5. Chapter 5

"And then Elyon said she never wanted to see us again!"

"Is it possible.." Will's face was thoughtful, and Taranee frowned at the girl. Whoever had been talking to Mrs Rudolph, _Will_'s sickly little body hadn't looked right being possessed by that person. And that person hadn't gone away, as they walked to the silver dragon, and only now, did Will look tired again. "That we could be wrong about Phobos?"

"Please!" Cornelia had snapped the word, and she didn't even bother to look at Will, and Taranee knew Will was stepping into dark grounding. Cornelia was already mad about Elyon, and Taranee knew what Will was implying.. She doubted Will had thought about the fact that that meant Caleb was in the wrong.. But Cornelia wouldn't miss it. "Phobos' best friend, is Cedric the lizard man!"

Taranee frowned; she knew she had to make a quick decision, and as much as she hadn't liked Will's cold, icy exterior, it was a step up to the frail girl now, as Will shrank away from Cornelia's biting words.. Because it was obviously _'sooo' _obvious. "Maybe Cedric is just doing his job! I mean, even bees sting you, if you get close to the queen! Right?"

"The circumstances of Elyon's return.. _Seem _disturbing.." Taranee returned the meek, thankful smile Will had sent across the table, and watched only the brown-eyed girl as Will turned to listen to Yan Lin's response. It had to be hard, to say that. For Will to admit that she could've been wrong this whole time, and that this could've been a wild goose-chase with Phobos. With Caleb. And Taranee didn't really know all that much about the Prince, but there'd always been something about Caleb.. Some secret.. And then he up and left, unannounced, and Taranee hated to say she was glad.. But he just seemed to be getting all too close to Will, and Taranee had worried what he was planning.. Because the only one who seemed to have _any _solid facts about him was Will.. Other than that he was just _'some' _boy. Though it was sad to think that Will was apparently deteriorating without him to lean on. "But if Elyon says she's fine.. Perhaps as guardians, we should.. _Step back_."

"So.. That's it?" Taranee sighed, as Will's features seemed to relax with relief and somehow she already looked a little better.. Hopeful. "The whole _W.I.T.C.H. _thing, is.. Over?"

"So we're just like regular girls again!" Hay Lin had beamed at that, but Taranee frowned.. Without W.I.T.C.H... Why was Will here? Taranee's heart sank, at the thought that Cornelia might try to push Will away again.. Because Will had always seemed like a little bit of everyone, and Taranee really didn't want for the distance between them to grow.. Will had already seemed like she was pushing, from the moment that Caleb had gone. She guessed it was because she'd be the leader now, when - even if they didn't like each other all the time - Will and Caleb seemed to have a collaboration.. And it had worked for them. Now all Will knew to get the others to listen was to act like Cornelia did to lead. Cold. Hard. Bitter.

"Perfect timing!" Irma grinned, and Taranee relaxed when Will smiled too.. Maybe it would be okay after all.. Maybe Will didn't _have _to be the leader.. Maybe Cornelia would suck it up, if Will quite happily stepped back. "The Extreme Tournament starts in an hour!"

**...**

"_Me mother smelt bad! And so did me dad! Along with me brothers and Aunts!_" Not far from the Dragon, Blunk skipped along, laughing at his own little song - he missed Earth. He missed the delightful treasures he found there, and their extra value in Meridian. "_We pass down our shirts! Full of beast-dung and dirt! And even our under paaaaaants! That's why they call us passlin.._"

Blunk continued to skip, and sing as he made his way through the town's forest, and Blunk would not notice that as he swung his necklace, new portals were opening around him.

**...**

Caleb stood, staring as saliva built up in his mouth; urging him to swallow. He hadn't really had the opportunity, since Will had closed the portal in the lake, and he'd wondered if she'd swum it. She was certainly good enough, and Caleb had even forgot to be angry, for a few moments when he'd first pictured her diving into the lake. He doubted she'd remember a change of clothes, and he could imagine her walking home, her jeans and jacket, plastered, soaking to her skin, with her hair mussed up with no clue as to how ridiculous she'd look.. But there was a portal now, and it couldn't be a hundred feet away from him.. It had just _appeared_. Beckoning him. Taunting. "THERE!"

Caleb turned, and knew that Cedric had made his decision for him.. Because there were several guards coming at him, and even Caleb couldn't run forever.. But he could run a hundred feet..


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Goody.. My sister sprung some 'surprise babysitting' on me after work.. I hate sitting on babies! They're all lumpy! (I kid, I kid.. Though only about the sitting _on _part. :L :L)

* * *

><p>There were balloons and screams coming from every direction, and Will had, apparently, <em>misjudged<em> the interest and competition of Heatherfield. Apparently it was a big thing, and Will felt uncomfortable, in her simple black and white, and she felt like everyone would look at her and laugh next to the flashy, colorful outfits that surrounded her.. Well, not everyone. Cornelia wasn't interested, and Will was almost glad.. She'd been wearing the same shorts since she was twelve.. The label still had _Fadden Hills _printed on it, and Will had never been particularly good at shopping for new things.. Or throwing old things away.. "Is it always this crowded?"

"Always?" Irma grinned wildly, and Will had noticed Taranee doing stretches.. Was she meant to stretch for rollerblading? All the years of sports knowledge had gotten lost from Will, somewhere between _Kandrakar_, and Cale- It had gotten lost somewhere. Will forced an awkward grin to her lips, as she tried not to compare blue to green; Irma's eyes to.. "Baby, this stuff _does NOT happen _in Heatherfield! YEAH!"

Will jumped, as a skater skidded too close to her, and again when she realized that she was not only getting a close-up view of Uriah Dunn, but he, _apparently_, wasn't close enough, and leered as he leaned over her. "Wha-do-ya know.. _In line cheerleaders_. Cheer for me Wilma?"

Will's eyes shot to the sudden movement, and felt a burst of something when Cornelia stood up looking apprehensive.. And mad. Really mad. "We're in the race _Uriah_."

She'd thought she was safe when she'd said it; biting the words and leaning over him for every inch he shrank back.. But it didn't last long, when Will realized his eyes were green, and she was left frozen in guilt, while Uriah didn't miss a beat to twist and slide his arm around her shoulders; in a way she couldn't quite shrug off. "_That's _cute.. Maybe I'll wait for ya.. At the finish line."

"OH WHATEVER!" Will didn't miss her own chance; to scuttle away as Taranee stepped forward - her intellectual-based competitivity shining through as Will found herself backing behind the girls.. And she turned around to sigh to spot a distant figure's blue eyes on her.. And she had no idea what to do, but pull Irma Lair's body in front of her to hide behind.

"Uhh.. Hey_ Will_.. What are you doing?" Will's hands jerked from hiding her face, to grasping Irma's shoulders into place, as though not being able to see _him, _would suddenly make her bright crimson hair invisible.. And Will found herself unable to make a noise; resorting to trying to bite her knuckles off, as Irma turned - her returning features a perfect 'oh', rather than the expected 'o'. "You didn't call him?"

"Don't say that! _He _was meant to call me!" Will poked the brunette roughly in the chest, before remembering that she was hiding and ducking down behind Irma's surprised expression.

"He didn't call you?"

Oh God. Will supposed that Uriah would have to be gone, because within the next second, Cornelia's voice was accompanied with all of the girls linking a semi-circle of protection.. _Great_.. He'd never notice them now: a bright, sparkly team huddle of girls. And worse was that she'd forgotten that she'd had another guilt.. The girls had really wanted her to be with Matt.. "Oh, he called.. Ha, ha.."

Will grimaced as each girl took their own time to go through the stages.. Confusion. Surprise. Skepticism. "Oh, you didn't..!"

_**Skaterss.. Take your placess!**_

__Will grinned falsely; slipping away as the girls' wall of protection unlinked arms and started lining up.. But Will stepped up to find herself faced with Irma, grinning wildly at her and giving her the thumbs up.. Was she high? "This hill's a _lot _steeper looking down than it was _'up'_.."

Will smirked at Taranee's words of fear, but found herself swallowing when her own gaze ventured past Irma to the road.. It _was _quite steep..

_**Five..**_

_**..Four..**_

_**..Three..**_

_**..Two..**_

_**ONE!**_

**...**

Lord Cedric's entire weight was shaking the ground, as Caleb's chest pounded at it's full capacity; still not faster than his feet hitting off the ground, and yet Caleb still found himself reciting his words in harsh, scattered breaths, "_Will- I'm s- sorry.. -Will- I- really- want you to be- To be-_"

Caleb cursed, as his brain refused to allow him access to the vocabulary he needed, but it didn't matter anyway.. He'd forget as soon as he saw her - that had been the point of whispering it in incantation.. So that he could just raise his voice when he finally stood in front of her; before he appropriately fell to his knees in exhaustion.. He figured it could be metaphorical, because Will was exhausting.. And he was on his knees.

Caleb landed, and realized he'd jumped across the chasm between his previous stretch of land, and the forest he'd now encountered. "_W-Will.. You're so annoying- but- wait, no-_ I.."


	7. Chapter 7

Taranee Cook was on fire. And Irma desperately clawed forward, in awe. "WWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!"

Irma found herself desperately clawing for anything, and wishing only to kill Uriah Dunn, as his echoing shout laughed out a _"LATER LAIR!"_. She was going to kill him, and Irma didn't withhold any screams as her skates ignored the corner in the road, and she continued straight through the bushes and trees, and fell directly in front of a.. A.. "Irma!"

"IRMA!" Irma heard the voices, of Hay Lin and Cornelia, but couldn't drag her eyes away, as her mind had gone through many thoughts in the seconds since she'd set eyes on the portal. Most of them revolved around kicking certain _Rebel Leader Ass_.. "Irma! Are you okay?"

Irma could only point, as when she'd started gurgling for words, her frazzled brain realized that she was saying _'Caleb' _rather than portal.. And Irma knew she couldn't let the word escape, if only for the sake of Hay Lin gaping beside her. But there was a light in Hay Lin's eyes, that hadn't come from the portal, and Irma tried to grab at the girl as she stood up; with Will stepping forward in front of them. "Well, wha-do-ya know.. Remind me to thank Uriah for tripping you.."

Will reached for her shirt-collar, and Irma made a grab at Hay Lin's legs - just in case - but the little Chinese girl only whimpered slightly, as Will held up the Heart.

**...**

"Gáma!" Caleb screeched out, and for good measure he was sure he'd also translated and shouted in English the painful _'FUCK!'_. "Will Vandom, pou mou apémenan na.."

Caleb slid from the tree that had stood _behind _the portal, and wondered if somehow Will would know. Because his aching body was telling him she must have timed it, and Caleb cracked his back as a massive _thunk! _shook the forest, and a roar alerted Caleb that Cedric was in the forest.. Fucking redheads.

**...**

"O-kay, let's go." Cornelia stood up, as Will pulled the Heart back around her neck, and gaped. The entire forest seemed coated in a hazy, _twilight zone _blue. And Cornelia had her bets on the several '_thousand_' portals that coated the spaces between trees.

"Uh.. Will?" Cornelia pointed, and found herself feeling oddly guilty for the fall of Will's smile. It wasn't Will's fault that Elyon had done that.. And it wasn't Will's fault that Caleb had left.. And it had taken too long, and a sleazy dirt-bag in the form of Uriah to realize that. Will was her friend. Her best friend even, and Cornelia wondered, if that was why she was feeling so terrible for causing Will the pain evident now.. Even if Will would've seen it anyway.

**...**

Caleb ran, despite the stinging sensation that told him he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs, and prayed the fifth portal would stay open as he leapt through the air - trying not to think about how he'd most likely land on Will Vandom, because at least that meant she could close it and save him from Cedric, as Caleb landed.. In the mud. On Meridian. The Metaworld. "FUUUCK! WILL!"

**...**

Something echoed, in Will Vandom's mind, and she swore she'd heard Caleb, until Hay Lin whimpered again and Will reverted to closing everyone off until she was done. She knew Cornelia was clutching onto Hay Lin, and that the little thirteen year old was shaking, but Hay Lin was yet to have tears creep down her cheeks. Though Will wasn't 100% about that last fact.. She hadn't been able to look at Hay Lin since portal three.. She sneaked a peek, and Hay Lin's eyes were dry.. But Will's heart broke as she pointed up listlessly. "Look.. There's one there.."

"Right there!"

"There's one!"

"Oh my gosh! Another one!"

"Waah!" Will shrieked as her face hit off the mud, and she wiped the dirt off her face as she pushed herself up, staring at what had to be the _'billion'th _portal. "Why are there so many? Is the Veil disintegrating?"

"Use. The. Map." Will shrank back, as Irma glowered at her. They didn't have to know that Caleb was gone because of her.. But they certainly knew she was preventing a reunion. But they only wanted to yell at him, and Hay Lin wanted to have him back, and Caleb didn't even like it here, and Will couldn't help but note the fact _'Galgeida' _Rudolph had accidentally pointed out.. Guardians were only meant to _close _portals.

Will found herself looking at the grass, when Hay Lin passed it to Cornelia to pass to her.. And the pity in Cornelia's eyes.. Will grabbed the map and rolled it out over the grass; not hesitating to pull the Heart out and hover it over the parchment. "Okay, okay, so we're here... Where's this?"

Will frowned at where he trail ended, and Cornelia scrutinized the map, "Isn't that near the dump..?"

"Blunk." The name resounded through each girl's voice, and Will sighed, "We'd better get Taranee."

* * *

><p>Will Vandom, pou mou apémenan na - Will Vandom, you outstand me.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_"It's quite.. Beautiful, isn't it?" Tibor smiled, as he watched the display of two sides of the Veil, and he supposed the humor was in that the murmurer boy would know exactly what was happening, whilst the Quintessential was merely doing her job; unaware that she almost seemed to wait, until the moment just too early for his arrival. It was funny, that she had flared over the last four days, and the Oracle never said anything enough, but the implication was that she'd miss him.. His 'absence'. It didn't make sense, but neither did she; a little girl who'd herald' so much energy as a youth, and then it had all.. Quelled. Like something was dousing her fire and looting her abilities.. And it hadn't taken long for him to think.. But he was just a boy. And Will Vandom hadn't been an ordinary child of Quintessence anyway. 'Broken', the murmur boy would say; 'wrong' being Yan Lin's prediction. The Oracle was yet to opinionate, and Tibor doubted he would, the child of the Heavens only stressing that she was adequate. She would get the job done.. It had seemed a little cavalier for Himerish's body. "How they move together?"_

_"That is not beautiful.. That is.. Disrupting.."_

_Luba turned away from the watery image, and Tibor frowned at her always strict nature. It was a strange thing, for her not to agree with the Oracle, but then again, Luba had always liked things just so, and if there was anyone to define that structure, Wilhelmina Vandom was not. She'd even denied her warrior's name, and Luba was on a constant battle of points that they ought at least give a protection. Luba had suggested Orube, but the Oracle only stated that she seemed to be happy enough with the murmur boy. Though Luba had enjoyed his leaving, and did not want him to make it back through the portal again. And the pair's sync was proving only to help her aspirations. "It's interesting though."_

_"Hostile."_

_Tibor laughed at that, as the woman turned and left, and he supposed she would be looking for the Oracle, but he'd wished not even for Tibor to disrupt his meditation today. Power fluxes and the Veil tearing as it was, had taken it's toll on the Oracle, and Tibor feared that if Will was to do any real damage, it would be a need to elect a new host for Oracle.. And it was a sad story to steal another youth in the night.. Even Tibor had merely been passed down the story, and Himerish's name, as the eight year old boy had been stolen too long ago to be remembered, and power enforce his body to live on.. Tibor wasn't even sure if the Earth had lived the day the Oracle was reborn._

**...**

"OOOH! METAL GOODIES! Blunk need bigger packets!"

"Blunk! STOP!" Cornelia ran forward as soon as she'd spotted the source of the smell in the junkyard they'd come to, and her eyes widened as he jumped up and another portal opened; Will's tired sigh not being lost on the blonde. This had to be pretty boring for Will, and Cornelia supposed that this was really all Will did.. She could understand why it'd be so frustrating. "You're making portals all over town!"

"Oh.." Hay Lin stepped forward, and Cornelia was glad that she'd forgotten her misery, as Hay Lin had been one thread short of physically assaulting Will in her state of trauma, Cornelia swore. "Nice Jewelery."

"Oh my God.. Guys, I think that's the Seal of Phobos!" Cornelia whirled around to look at the little diamond shaped amulet; Caleb had told them about the Seal, and he'd even got as deep as to describe it when Taranee had pressed him on, but Cornelia was quite sure that all she could recall was that hi hair had still been soaking when he'd sat in front of everyone and told it. But no one had been listening, apart from Taranee and Will.. And Will was just.. _Too _interested in Meridian. If she'd payed that much attention to detail in class, Will might not be failing in so many subjects. But the Seal of Phobos.. It was important, she knew, and she was sure it was some sort of key.. Will had been interested enough with the Mrs Rudolph _thing_. "Blunk, don't move!"

The passling smirked, and Cornelia fisted her hands, ready to bargain _for _Will. "Blunk talk traaade?"

"YOU DOPE! THAT THINGS GOT INCREDIBL-" Irma's sentence seemed to diminish, as the golden amulet shone and rose up against Blunk's will, and began spinning and spinning.. And Cornelia jumped as Blunk shot away; hiding within a trashed car, and Cornelia wished her legs would listen to her brain and follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

God, it's too early - I just had a small laughing fit when below I wrote UNTIE instead of UNITE... I think my sanity needs checking.. :L :L

* * *

><p>The Seal of Phobos had whirled into a chasm of swirling blue-black light, and Will had paled as it sparked; being jolted back into reality when black lightning slammed into the ground and caused tremors. Irma blinked; sure that the girl's eyes had flashed pink with an equal electricity, as Will caught herself hands and knees on the ground, but before the image had even been taken in, Will's startled browns were back, and Irma shook off what was obviously her imagination, helping the redhead back up as another flash struck and the ground trembled again. Will's eyes watched; stunned, as the blackish lightning seemed to draw it's thundering energy through lines over the junkyard.. And Irma wished that Caleb was here, because she was no good at this crap and wasn't sure if she should shake Will or slap her, though Blunk screeched out and Will seemed to wake up on her own accord, "GUARDIANS UNITE!"<p>

Irma transformed, and didn't wait for Will to direct as she pointed a clasped pair of hands to the black _void_, and sent a concentrated rush of water into it, screaming out when it grew and seemed to throw lightning at her. "WOAH!"

The _lightning _sliced through a car like it was made of paper, and Irma's eyes bulged as Blunk emerged from the left half of the car, screaming when the black energy seemed to follow him.. But someone else called his name, and Irma's heart jumped out of her chest, when Will flew for and grabbed the passling; only to be struck in the back and Irma found that she couldn't even scream, as Will let out a cry of pain and rolled to the ground - Irma found her scream though, as her guardian form flashed back to human and she fell to the ground from midair, along with the other three airbound guardians. And Will was just lying there..

**...**

Caleb hoped Will would be finding this funny, as he gasped erratically for air, and he jumped when an axe flew past him to smash into the tree; whirling around, dizzy and exhausted as Lord Cedric and several guards surrounded him, and Caleb could feel the spears gently scraping at his chest as they pointed at him.. And Caleb knew that Julian had been right - he'd gone too far this time.. He would never have been this cocky with Will around.. But.. She didn't want him anyway, and Cedric seemed pretty happy to see him. "You know what, murmur boy.. You are fast and strong.. Let's put that to good use for a while, should we..?"

"But, Phobos-"

Caleb didn't know why he was saying, because he'd really rather Cedric took him away, than for him to have to see Phobos, but Cedric's snakey form cackled, and Caleb knew he wasn't going to have to see Phobos.. Yet. _Please God, Will.. _He hoped the guardians wouldn't be above saving him.. But it was probably a pipe dream.. "Who said Phobos has to know.. Murmur boy."

**...**

"I am never playing laser tag again!" Irma was pulling Will away by arms alone, and Cornelia rushed forward as Hay Lin did the same to Blunk - ignoring her own bruises as she joined the others in huddling around Will.. Was she breathing?

Will opened her eyes, and Cornelia found herself sighing as the redhead pulled herself up, moaning a little, "SHE'S OKAY! Are you okay?"

"I'm not sur- OH!" Cornelia's eyes followed Will's, and she gaped as the Heart of Kandrakar rose, and seemed to circle the Seal's orb - the darkness flooding into the shining Heart, as soon there was only the amulet, and then a flash of light and..

Will caught the Heart and it beamed out in a bright light, so that Cornelia was left with bright colours dancing over her vision, and Irma's large blue eyes seemed glued to it. "WOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb's green eyes flashed with anger, and Lord Cedric enjoyed watching the boy strain himself not to look anyone in the eyes. This was almost better than killing the boy, because Phobos might feel the boy's death, much in the way the Prince could sense Caleb's presence, but life here.. "No one will ever find you in the work camps."

"Don't bet on it, scale-face." Caleb's voice was stubborn, but Cedric could taste the fear that pulsated from child. Because Cedric hadn't seen the guardians in days.. And Lord Cedric didn't much believe that was a coincidence. "I've got a lot of friends."

"Yess.." It wasn't a lie - Lord Cedric had heard of Caleb's alias _'Kanénas' _growing popularity since the child had started taking back spies.. And if Caleb wasn't robbing them, the snake-Lord might have left the bot, who was exhausting his own chances; depleting his own rebellion, Phobos would probably assume the child was back on their side. But Cedric knew better, and he'd raided the village for suspects. Alas the _'Aketon' _had taken his son into hiding by the apparent lack of _living _in the man's now ransacked shop. And Cedric had found what he'd needed as well - maps and books under the smaller of the beds.. He had enough to execute the child right there if the little boy hadn't been absent. No matter. He'd even caught a live one - straight from hiding. "And I believe that they're all here. Breaking rocks for the new dam."

**...**

Drake pounded his pick against the rock; well aware that his aggression and anger was being used against him, but of all people to be caught! And he'd been going to the City as well - he nearly exposed everyone, and.. Drake's axe dropped, and his aggression fell away, as he stared up at the sight of the Lord Cedric.. And.. "Caleb.."

Everyone had told Caleb to stop. Everyone was telling him he was going too far. Everyone had been so happy when he'd first arrived back - the dim sun hadn't even risen, and Drake had been the only one to know his coming home wasn't a good thing.. Everyone assumed he missed Julian, a truth but Caleb wasn't as desperate for a father as he was for Will, and Drake knew it must have gone wrong. Backfired. And right now, as he watched Caleb's chained feet stumble forward with their pride, barely intact, Drake knew he should have said something.. But he'd been waiting for Caleb, and now it was too late.. Because it had been four days, and Drake was already wondering, if Will was ever coming back. As far as he knew, Guardians weren't even supposed to close portals.. And now they might have a reason not to. And if Caleb had been the rebellion's only hope, Will was Caleb's. "FASTER!"

Drake frowned, and picked himself up against the lashing whip against the skin of his back.. He hoped he would die soon. And he hoped Caleb as easy a fate.

**...**

Will stared at sad, green eyes, and Taranee found her chest tightening as Caleb's image swirled in the Heart of Kandrakar; chained up, with Cedric transforming into human form and taunting beside him. Will seemed to cough so her voice would be stronger, but she could only enforce a whisper, "Where is he?"

"Work yard, in Hoogong gorge." Taranee's dark eyes looked down to Blunk's grim expression, and she wondered what else Caleb might've beem through..

"Oh.. Great.." Will's deflated attitude was becoming a habit, and Taranee found herself pitying the girl's frustration, as she fist and growled at the Heart; squeezing it as though she was trying to make it smash in her hand. The frustration became useless though, and Will threw it away as she dropped the Heart, only holding onto the string, but Taranee's eyes became wide as a portal opened in front of the redhead.

"Wow.." Taranee pulled Hay Lin back as the girl leaned in toward the portal, and she knew the girl was beaming for a reason. Everyone knew why Hay Lin was smiling. Caleb. "The Heart of Kandrakar got turbocharged!"

"It appears the Heart has absorbed the Seal's power.. To open portals." Taranee's eyes widened at Yan Lin's revelation, and Will took a few moments to smile.. The Heart could _open _portals.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, well I'd usually just change it, but you'll understand at the end of this chapter what I mean when I say, I thought I'd leave it in to make things difficult.. ;)

* * *

><p>Caleb stood, and counted the seconds as the men pretended to groan at the weight of a massive boulder, and Caleb watched for the guards attention before he stepped forward. There were no restraint in the work yards, as the guards remained shielded with armor and weapons, and only an idiot would attack, as workers weren't even given a shirt on their backs. "This one wont move! We'll need the rest of the men!"<p>

The guards took a moment to nod, and as the leftovers and Drake made their way over, Caleb had to bite his lip so as not to smile; glad to have been taught the trick, though it was useless if it worked anything like Will's attempts failed to.. Probably, because Drake's eyes didn't leave his face, as every man in the work camp stood behind this one gigantic boulder.. It probably had a higher IQ than the guards though.

"It's time to go bowling.." Caleb grinned as the men looked at him in confusion - not one of them would know what bowling was, and he was glad to be on the _'informed'_ side of the conversation.. He still wasn't entirely sure about the mechanics of a _baby_, and he'd hated how Aldarn had laughed, years ago, when he'd revealed that he didn't understand what one was.. "NOW!"

The men began pushing, and any who'd just arrived quickly got the point - and the guards yelled and ran as the boulder rolled down the slope that lead towards them. Caleb didn't bother to wait to run to and start climbing the wooden supports that was meant to stop the walls from caving in, but now provided a ladder for his men. "Some of them are gonna come back! Climbing's our best bet!"

The crash of the boulder hitting the wall caused Caleb to glance at the ground, as the guards began shouting and then climbing after them, and he jolted when he looked back to find himself face-to-face with creamy blue eyes and glossy pink lips, "Hey stranger.."

And he hoped she wouldn't be offended, that his growing grin only came at the thought of what would most certainly be close by, "GAEA! How did you get here so fast?"

He didn't know, to be truthful, if _'fast' _was the word.. He'd been running around causing havoc in the rebellion for days, but any hint of anger was forgotten when she spoke, and as much as he missed everyone, including Cornelia. "The Heart of Kandrakar.. _Sorta _got an upgrade.."

"Watch this!" Caleb grinned, when Cornelia finally stepped back, and he immediately found Hay Lin in his face instead, though his grin became a small smile, when she turned to Will and he remembered what the redhead had said. "Go on! Do it!"

Will hadn't met his eyes at all, as she whirled and outstretched her hand with the Heart - much alike how she transformed them, but a portal opened instead. "All aboard, for Earth!"

"You can open them anywhere?" Caleb frowned, as Will _again _avoided his gaze, instead her eyes resting on his chest, then her blushing as she moved down further to the ground, and Caleb was only distracted by Drake's tell-tale battle cry, and he glanced down at the scene before he turned back and Will's eyes were suddenly brave enough to meet his gaze.. And his entire body seized - he thought he might be dying until he realized it was a combination of urges to kiss her, to throw up and.. He had no idea what to do, so he stumbled out the words as fast as he could, deciding to do whatever it took to avoid kissing her, because he knew that she didn't even like him as a friend and.. "As much as I'd like to get everyone to safety, there's just.. Something about an unfair fight."

..And Caleb hurled himself from the canyon, his inner mind screaming at himself for muddling his urges with the fact that Cornelia had grabbed his arm, and wishing that he hadn't just been stupid enough to kiss her.

**...**

..And Will forced an uneasy smile to her lips, as she stared at the beaming Cornelia, who'd sunk into a blissful dreamworld while Will only swore that Caleb had professed a dislike for Cornelia, and maybe he just liked to always have a girl on his arm.. Or maybe it was his apology for leaving.. Or maybe he'd just lied, because she didn't know what was true with Caleb anymore, but she forced herself to sigh happily for Cornelia, as Irma seemed to be blistering from the inside out, "Ahh, boy's.."

"D-Didn't you guys see that! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! HE JUST-" Will watched, as Taranee thumped her elbow into the _'freaking'_ Irma Lair, before Will frowned as Irma pouted. "What, are we just meant to forgive him because he kisses a blondie on the cheek! And aren't you mad Cornelia - you said that was a friend thin-"

Will took off before the brunettes words could continue; finding herself frustrated that Irma had ruined Cornelia's moment.. And frustrated because she'd wanted to do something of roughly equal results..


	12. Chapter 12

Will Vandom had been in Hay Lin's room, when Irma found her, and Irma didn't know what to say.. Caleb had gone, _again_, without a proper goodbye, and Irma had only managed to retrieve a small _'She doesn't want me there.' _when she'd caught him leaving with the rebels and she'd asked him what about Earth.. And Will hadn't bothered to come over, and Taranee had told her that Will had directed them to stay. Just to watch him as he walked away, and now Irma looked at the redhead, just _standing there_.. And the argument she'd been about to raise fell away.. "Are you o-"

"Can you get that?" Irma's eyes followed Will's pointing finger to the book that rested, half covered by Hay Lin's pillow.. And when she looked, Will's features were as uneasy as her voice. "It.. It makes me feel.."

Irma frowned, and took the small steps across the room, to pull out the book without a keyhole and Will opened up a bag that seemed full of the rest of the books; ready and collected to hide away Caleb's existence in this world.. And Irma simply pushed the book next to the bag, not ready to put it away. "He told me y-"

"I didn't mean it.. I wasn't finished.." Will was floundering now; not enough energy to thrash, but not enough bravery to let herself drown. And Irma hadn't even thought, because Will hadn't seemed like she missed Caleb.. She'd just been quiet about it, and now she looked terrible; guilty. But Irma didn't feel mad. And Will pulled out the Heart and nodded to the book. "I think I can open.. _That_. We can go and see him when I.."

And Will looked grim, and Irma wondered if she might cry.. But it was wishful thinking, because Irma knew she wanted Will to be sad, but Will was only grim.

"He needs his dad Irma, I think he really missed him.. And you can't expect him to throw away his whole life when we're just _burdens_." Whatever weakness Will had been holding dropped, and Irma felt the guilt swapping victims as she realized what Will was saying.. And that she'd have to be a fool to think Caleb would be staying forever.. And that she was a fool.

**...**

"Kanénas.." Drake smiled softly, as Caleb frowned at the use of the name. It was a sign of disrespect usually, if someone said it to his face. It always had been, and that was why Raydon and the rebellion had chosen it. To mock the little _'no-one'_ boy. But Drake spoke it calmly. It wasn't disrespect, so much as a wake up call. "What are you doing here Caleb?"

"If you don't want me here.." Caleb's stubborn face fell, and his striking green eyes turned to refocus on the book in his lap - the boy was surrounded in them, sitting on the floor, and Drake knew every one would be in Meridian, and that Caleb wouldn't actually be _able _to read Phobos' books. But Drake hadn't meant _here _in the Infinite City's library, or _here _in the piles of 'new stock'. And from the stubborn sadness on his face, neither did Caleb, even if he tried to imply differently. "Julian told me not to fill my room with them, so I-"

"That's not what I meant."

"She still doesn't want me."

"Did she say that?"

The long silence gave Drake his answer, but he didn't much feel like gloating when Caleb's jade eyes watered, and Drake couldn't bring himself to say anything.. It had to be frustrating.. Not to be normal.. Not to know what you're feeling or to have the right emotional capacity for those emotions.. Caleb didn't have the emotional capacity of a four year old, and it was a wonder to Drake, that a breakdown was yet to occur.. Panic attacks had been many; attempted murders barely a higher number than successes, and Caleb was just a little boy really.. And if Drake felt alone at times, he didn't ever wish to empathize fully, with Caleb. "I.. I shouldn't- I don't want to leave Julian again.."

Something dug into Drake's throat, and Drake had never really felt like it was bad before.. But then again, Caleb hadn't accepted Julian before, so any deceit had never seemed to be.. Real. "Mon Caleb.. I.. Need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Haha.. Sorry, yes, the opening of the book'll be in the next one.. Along with Drama :L<p> 


End file.
